You Found Me
by hischarmingcompanion
Summary: Song-Fic for Fabina! I've never written a SOng-Fic before so go easy on me. Joy's back and everyone seems to have forgotten about Nina. I think we need a good dose of one of Amber's ideas... NOW A THREE-SHOT! AND NOW COMPLETE! E
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it… I am so sorry that I haven't updated **_**Layers**_** in a very, very, VERY long time! I feel so bad about it! It's just that when I got better at school, I got writer's block! Curse my blocked brain! So I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry! I've been trying to think something up these past couple of weeks but have had no luck whatsoever. Please forgive me and I will try and update as soon as possible. Plus, I haven't had the time. The last two months have been filled with Sweet Sixteen preparations. Yes, it was recently my birthday! I'm 16! Woohoo! Reviews make great presents… Just saying… LOL Enjoy this song-fic! I absolutely love Fabina right now and my best friend, Maddie, would totally agree with me! Hey Maddie! Sibuna! Lol well enjoy! ~E **

**And P.S. - The prom kiss and Victor breaking through the panel never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or You Found Me by The Fray.**

* * *

><p><em>I found God<em>

_On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west_

_Was all but won_

I, Nina Martin, sat on the steps of Anubis house, watching my friends play a bit of footie on the front lawn. Well, at this moment, _friends_ probably wasn't the best term. Joy's back and is currently clinging to Fabian as if her life depended on it.

_Fabian._

Even Fabian forgot about me. After everything that we'd gone through. All of the things we'd seen. And it's like I don't even exist anymore. I even lost my spot at the dinner table. Now, I just bring an apple to school and a plate to my room. There was still one person that looked out for me, though.

"Hey Nina!" I heard a perky voice behind me greet. Amber never really liked Joy, even before she disappeared. "What're you up to?"

"Watching last year's memories slowly fade into the distance. You?"

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?"_

_He said, "Ask anything."_

Sometimes, Amber eats dinner with me in our room. Today wasn't one of those days. She'd heard some new gossip on Victoria Beckham and couldn't wait to share it with everyone. So, I decided to get my diner before everyone came in from outside.

Walking into the kitchen, I got myself a bowl, filled it with chicken salad, poured myself a glass of milk, and walked out the kitchen door, running into someone in the process. I almost spilled my milk.

"Oh, sorry Nina. Hey, where've you been lately?" Fabian asked. Ouch. He hasn't even seen me around campus at all. I had to move. I didn't really want anyone to see me cry at the moment. I took a deep breath, controlling myself.

"Around. Excuse me," I said, rushing upstairs to my room. Once inside, I locked my door, slid down to the floor, and broke down.

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

About a week ago, I got a call that my Gran was sick in the hospital. They told me that if anything changed, they would call. But I've been spending days by the house phone and they still haven't called. And no one has even asked me what's wrong. I haven't told Amber yet. Fabian hasn't noticed either. Big surprise. He's too busy hanging out with Joy and Patricia. Just like old times. Before I popped into the picture.

He used to always be there for me. No matter what. He would notice if something was wrong by the first frown. Now, he didn't even notice me when I cried. Where is he when I need him most? Now.

_It never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_From the corner of First and Amistad_

A week later and still no call. I needed to talk to Gran about all of this. She'd always know how to make me feel better. I'd call myself but I don't have the number. Now I hate myself for not asking for it a couple of weeks ago. I just wish they'd call so I know she's okay.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

It was three weeks later when I got the call. I remember exactly how it happened, too.

I was sitting on the stairs, writing in my notebook, when I suddenly heard the phone ring. First time in a month. I got up quickly and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, is Miss Martin around?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Speaking," I stated.

"Miss Martin, I don't know how to say this," he paused, "Your grandmother had cancer."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. "What do you mean, _had_?" I questioned.

"I'm so sorry. But she died last night. Are there any other family members that I should call?" he asked.

I shook my head but remembered that he can't exactly see me. "No," I replied. "No, there's no one else." I was trying to hold my tears back.

"Alright, well I am sorry. Your grandmother was a delightful woman. Goodbye," and then he hung up.

I set the phone on the hook shakily, tears pouring down my cheeks. At that precise moment, Fabian came out of his room, walked past me, and out the door. So, I proceeded to cry harder. Then, Amber came in through the kitchen.

"Nina?" she asked. "Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" she wondered.

"Fabian. He walked right past me. He didn't even notice I was here, let alone crying. He doesn't care about me anymore, Amber. I thought me and him were- And then he goes and does this. What did I do wrong?" I asked, staring into space.

"Nothing, Neens," she comforted, "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. Is that why you're crying?"

I shook my head slowly and sobbed even harder, but cleared my voice enough to speak broken up words.

"Sh- She's gone," was all I could muster before I fell to the floor.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, Where were you_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

My life is slowly falling apart. Amber is the only one who sees me. I officially have no one else.

I lie on my bed, just staring at the wall, when the door was opened by Amber. She came in and sat beside me on my bed.

"Are you feeling any better, Neens?" she asked hopefully. I stayed silent and shook my head. Amber is super sweet in her own Amber-ish way. I was about to thank her when I heard a knock at the door. "I'll be right back," she said. She stood up and opened the door a crack so no one would see me because I didn't feel like showing my face quite yet.

"Hey Amber," I heard a voice say. It was Fabian. "We're all going out to catch a film. You coming?" he asked.

"Um, no, actually I'm going to stay here with" she started.

"Alright, well if you change your mind, we'll be downstairs." He said and then left. Amber closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"Did you hear any of that?" she asked.

"I heard enough," I stated, fighting back tears as I got off my bed, ran out the door, and into the hall. No one was there. I couldn't take it anymore. This house used to feel like a home. Now, I just don't belong. Running over to the attic door, I pulled out my hair pin, and picked the lock. I heard footsteps coming behind me. They had heels. I didn't want anyone following me, not even Amber. Once I got inside, I quickly shut the door and made my way upstairs. My locket began to shine and I remembered the secret panel. I placed it against the indent and the panel slid open. I stepped inside and when the panel closed, I thought to myself, 'This place feels more like home than anywhere else in this house.' I could feel Sarah in here. She had spent most of her days up here when she was little.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards the attic. And then, the door opened.

"Nina! Nina, I know you're up here." It was Amber. I decided to sit down and keep quiet. "Are you behind the secret panel? Nina, please answer me." She said, moving closer to the panel. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked from the other side. I took a deep breath to calm myself and sighed.

"No, Amber. You didn't. You're my BBF. I could never be cross with you. I just need some alone time to cry without the possibility of others hearing." I replied, sniffling.

I heard her sigh. "Well alright. I'll be in our room. Try to feel better." She stated. I didn't reply when I heard her going back down the steps. That's when I let myself go.

_But in the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known_

**No POV**

Amber didn't go back to her room. In fact, she was never going to. Instead, she marched downstairs and headed straight for Fabian. He turned around and saw her.

"Oh, hey! So, you're coming?" he asked.

Rather than answer, she replied, "Private talk," grabbed his ear, and pulled him towards the kitchen, with a few ow's coming from Fabian.

When she came to a stop, Fabian stood rubbing his ear. "What!" he shouted. Amber responded with a slap. "Ow! What did I do!" he complained.

"You really don't see it, do you?" she asked.

"I thought that would have been clear with the 'Ow!' and 'What did I do!' he explained.

"How long has it been since you spoke with Nina?" she questioned.

"Not sure. Why? Where has she been?" Amber slapped his arm. "Stop hurting me!"

"No, you deserve it," she stated. "Nina has spoken to no one, besides me and a doctor through the phone, for the past few months. The only thing you've said to her this whole year is, "Hey Nina. Where've you been?" Everywhere, Fabian! She's been everywhere! But you, along with everyone else in this house, refuse to acknowledge that she even exists. I'm the only one she can talk to."

"She can always call her Gran," he stated, completely missing the point.

"Um, no Fabian, she can't. Nina's Gran died two days ago. Which brings me back to my original point. She sat there, in the middle of the front hall, tears pouring down her face. And you just walked RIGHT past her, not even noticing her. And that stabbed her heart even more!" she finished. He just stood there. Staring at nothing.

"How did I not notice her cry?" he asked himself.

"Because you, Fabian Rutter, are the source of her tears!" She said, hitting his shoulder with each of the last four words.

"I am such an idiot," he said to no one in particular.

"Oh, really?" Amber asked sarcastically.

"Where is she?" he asked hurriedly.

"Why should I even say? She won't even let ME see her. She's probably still crying! That's all she does these days. D' you think I'm going to just let the source of all this know where she is? The answer, by the way, is no." she stated.

"Come on, Amber! Please, I just want to apologize to her." Amber stood there thinking for a moment and then spoke.

"Fine. But before I do you need to hear this straight. Ever since Joy got back, it's been all about her. Joy this, Joy that. Not a single one of you has noticed Nina because, apparently, Joy is the most important person in this house."

"No, she's not. Amber, you've got to believe me. I. Love. Nina." He confessed.

"I would have believed last year. But, now? I'm not so sure. Did you even notice that Joy took Nina's spot at the dinner table? She eats in her room now," she said. Amber sighed, "She's behind the secret panel in the attic."

"What is she doing there?" he asked.

"When you asked if I wanted to come to the movies with everyone, you didn't even ask about her. She was in the room the entire time. To her, I guess it felt like you'd completely forgotten about her. Which, in retrospect, you did." Fabian sighed in disappointment with himself.

"I really messed up," he stated.

"Just go before I regret telling you." Amber ordered him, pointing towards the stairs.

_Who I am, who I'm not_

_And who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

**Nina's POV**

I think I've been crying for fifteen minutes straight. Everything's just falling apart so fast. If this has something to do with being the 'Chosen One', just kill me now. As I thought that, I noticed a piece of broken mirror out of the corner of my eye. It reminded me of yesterday morning.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_ I was in the bathroom, just finishing getting ready for school, thinking about Gran. How I would never see her again. I needed her now, when my life was at its worst. All I want is to feel happy._

_ Then, I noticed a pair of scissors sitting on the corner of the bathroom sink. This is what I get for being unhappy. A dangerous mind. But what's the worst that could happen?_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

I lifted my shirt halfway to view the heart-shaped scar that sat just to the left of my bellybutton. I remember trying to make sure it was perfect. I hadn't done so well considering my hands had been shaking so much from the pain. Then, I found myself looking at the piece of mirror once again. I was about to reach for it when I heard someone hastily coming up the steps. I quickly evened out my shirt and backed up against the wall just as the door to the attic opened. I sighed.

"Amber, seriously, you're awesome but I really just want to be alone right now," I said, my breath catching on some words.

"Nina, I really need to talk to you," they said. I clamed up. I didn't want to speak to him. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

_Fabian._

"Nina, please," he pleaded.

"Where's Joy?" I finally asked. "I thought you guys were all going to the movies."

"I swear, I don't like Joy like that," he said through the wall.

"It's not about that, Fabian!" I shouted. "My life is the issue. Everyone is either dying or shutting me out. I'd be completely alone if it wasn't for Amber," I explained, starting to cry.

"Nina, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. If I did, I would've stopped if it weren't for-," he started.

"Joy." I finished for him. And then, it was silent aside from my heavy breathing between quiet sobs.

"Nina," he began. "Please open the door."

"Why? Give me one reason why I should."

It was quiet for a bit. Tears were cascading down my face.

"Because," he paused for a moment, "Because I love you." I closed my eyes, afraid of what to say.

"You don't mean that. You're just saying that to get me to forgive you."

"That's not it at all. Please, believe me. Please, open the door." I don't know what to do. He'd ignored me for months and now he loves me?

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_And I've been calling_

_For years, and years, and years, and years_

I slowly stood up and made my way over to the panel. I was still weak from crying so much. I touched my locket to the indentation and the panel door slid open to reveal Fabian. I had tried to wipe my eyes but didn't really have much luck.

"Tell me why I should believe you." I said simply. He stepped over the little bump in the doorway and looked down at me, lifting his hand to wipe away my stray tears that still rested on my cheek.

"This is why." I looked up in time to see him take my face in his hands delicately, as if he were going to break me, looked into my eyes, and kissed me.

It wasn't at all like I thought it would be. It was better. It started off soft at first. I put my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. His hands went from holding my face to my lower back and tangled in the hair on the back of my head. Neither of us had noticed that by this point, the panel had shut behind. We'd been a bit preoccupied.

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You've got some kind of nerve_

_It's making all our worlds…_

We were sitting against the wall with my head on his shoulder. We hadn't even talked since the kiss and that was a good twenty minutes ago. I guess it just felt natural and comfortable to sit here like this. But after a while, I felt like I had to say SOMETHING.

"So," I began, looking up at him. "You love me, huh?"

He looked down at me and smiled, even blushing a bit. "More than you know." I put my head back down and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. "Hey, Nina?" I sat up a bit more at his question. "Amber told me about your Gran."

I took a deep breath. "Course she did." I gave a sad, small chuckle.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there. I mean, I wasn't even paying attention to-."

"Fabian, it's alright." I told him.

" No, it's not. I walked right past you when you-."

"Fabian," I tried again. He looked into my eyes and chills went down my spine. "I forgive you. It's behind us." He gave a slight smile.

"It must be hard on you. Your Gran, I mean." He said. I nodded, about to cry.

"Lots," I replied. He must've noticed the tears well up in my eyes.

"Come here." Putting one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders, he lifted me onto his lap and told me that it was okay to cry. I put my arms around his neck and began to sob into his chest. Every so often, he'd whisper 'Shhh' into my hair while he held me tight.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Where were you, where were you_

**No POV**

After a while, and a lot of crying, Nina had fallen asleep. Fabian knew that but was still stroking her hair.

With Nina's around Fabian, however, it also pulled her shirt a bit, exposing half of the heart she had created just yesterday. Sadly, Fabian saw this. He lifted the hem of her top by a little and saw the full shape of the heart on her stomach. He sighed.

"Oh, Nina," he said to himself. "What've I done?" He put her shirt back down and went back to stroking her hair. "I love you so much."

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

"Nina? Nina?" Fabian asked, gently shaking her. "You got to get up now." He heard her let out a small sigh.

"Is it morning?" she asked, nuzzling into his shoulder more.

He let out a small laugh. "No, but Victor is going to give the 'pin-drop' speech soon and we should be in our own beds when he does."

"Nah, I'm good here. You're warm." She said, relaxing once more.

"I guess I'll have to carry you, then," he responded. He lifted her bridal style, they left the secret room, and then the attic. He didn't have many free hands, so he knocked on the door with his foot. Amber opened the door and was about to gasp.

"No, shh. She's asleep. She's fine." She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped aside to let him in. Fabian placed Nina on her bed and covered her with the comforter. After smiling at her for a little bit, he turned to Amber. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Are you sure? It's a bit nippy out there. I think it may snow."

'There's Amber.' He thought. "I meant outside the door, Amber," he explained.

"Oh… right," she realized. "Sure."

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

When they walked outside, Amber immediately started questioning Fabian. "So, what happened? Did you work it out? Did you apologize? You better have or I'm going to-," she rambled.

"Amber!" he interrupted. "If I tell you what happened, will you keep quiet?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll try." She concluded. He told her everything up until Nina falling asleep. He didn't tell her about the scar because he knew Nina and she probably didn't want anyone knowing about it. He'd talk to her later.

"OMA! Fabina! I need to start your scrapbook," she whispered/screamed. "Suck it, Joy!"

"Suck what, Amber?" Amber peered around Fabian to see Joy with a toothbrush in hand.

"Uh… Nothing. Goodnight!" And with that, she ran back into her room and quietly shut the door so as to not wake Nina. Joy laughed slightly.

"What was that all about, Fabes?" she asked. Fabian, being him, started to nervously stutter.

"Uh, um, I-I'm not sure. Y-you know Amber. Sh-she's just, just-." But instead of answering, he bolted down the stairs. (A/N: Ah, Fabian…)

_Why'd you have to wait?_

**Nina's POV**

I awoke with a jolt. The last thing I remember was being in the attic with… I smiled. Fabian must've carried me to my bed. He's sweet.

I got out of bed before Amber, changed into my uniform, and walked downstairs for breakfast. I was up early so, when I got to the table, MY seat wasn't taken. And it looks like I wasn't the only one up.

"Hey, Fabian," I greeted. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey," he said. "Hey," he repeated. "Have a seat, here." He said, patting the chair I would always sit in. I giggled and sat down. We smiled at each other, leaned in, and were about to kiss if it weren't for the high-pitched squeal coming from the door. We turned around to find Amber jumping and clapping. She soon realized what she was doing and came to a halt.

"Oh. Sooooorrrrry… I'm such a moment ruinner! Continue, I'll be on the other side of this door." She explained, and then left. I laughed a little bit. You've got to love Amber. Which brings me back to my original point. I turned back just as Fabian kissed me. What was my point again? Oh, yeah. It's good to be back.

_To find me, to find me_

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, so tada! I know I really need to update <strong>_**Layers**_** and I'm sorry I haven't. I hope you liked it! I wrote it from the heart. And I'm pretty sure that this is the longest one shot I've written so I broke my record! Yay! And yes, I am absolutely in love with Fabina! They're the sugar to my sugar rush… LOL but seriously they are so perfect together it's crazy! And all in favor of Joy sucking and being a horrible person, say Aye! Aye! Haha Yeah her writing that article about Nina was just low… So, I'll post soon! I swear! Love y'all! ~E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is now a Three-Shot. Big Thank You to **_**Nobody Knows but Me**_** for giving me the idea. You're awesome! So anyway, here's Part Deux! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nina Martin was having a good week. She and Fabian had kissed a couple of days ago and were back to doing everything together. Of course, the stuff they did wasn't as complicated as an Ancient Egyptian Mystery that involved your teachers and an elixir of life. Nina had never had a serious boyfriend before and it wasn't as nerve-racking as she thought it would be. Well, most of it wasn't anyway. The morning of Nina's return to the table proved to be too interesting to be just simple…<p>

_FLASHBACK_

Nina and Fabian sat next to each other, eating their breakfast, a bagel spread with marmite and butter, and a glass of orange juice. A few of their friends from Anubis house came to join them after getting ready for school. They all greeted Nina nicely, the same as they would have before Joy returned to the house. Speaking of Joy, chaos didn't ring throughout the campus until she, herself, entered the dining room. She didn't really appreciate the sight before her.

"What's happening here?" asked Joy. "Why is the newbie in my seat?"

"She's not a _newbie_ anymore, Joy. She went through more last year than you did. (A/N: Let's say for the purposes of this story, Mick and Mara know about last year's quest, as well.) All that happened to you was that were cooped up in your room for the school year. Oh, poor Joy. Nina's the one who decided to help find you and she didn't know you. The least you could do is show some respect and maybe not act like such a witch like Patricia did when she first met Nina," retorted Nina. Patricia made a face that said _What the hell?_. "Sorry, I was just trying to make a point."

"Still doesn't give her the right to sit in my seat."

"Um, you know, I'm right here, Joy. You can talk to my face rather than pretend I'm not here. Also, seats aren't assigned, so I can sit wherever I want." (A/N: And cue the background audience's _oooooOOOOOO's_) Fabian smiled at his girlfriend's courage.

Joy gave a small laugh. "Whatever. It's easy enough to get you to move. Fabes, tell her to move."

"Nope," he replied as quickly as she finished. Her mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry, what? Come on, Fabes. Stop joking around. You're on my side, you've forgotten."

"Since when are there sides, Joy? Nina's done nothing wrong. You're the one whose being disrespectful." He retorted. She scoffed.

"Nothing wrong? She basically took my place while I was gone. Stole my friends and made everyone forget about me." She was starting to move closer to Nina's face. "So, when I got back, I decided to return the favor and show HER what it feels like," she said, completely nose-to-nose with her now. "Doesn't feel so good, does it, Nina?"

Before Nina could respond, Fabian stood up and took her hand in his. "Come on, Nina. We should get to class." Nina, still with a blank look on her face, turned around and went with Fabian. Halfway to school, however, Fabian steered the conversation towards a subject that Nina didn't want to visit.

"Hey, Nins?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"I saw something when we were in the attic last night after you fell asleep." She looked alarmed.

" Oh, please don't tell me there's another quest. I'm still getting over the thought of me being The Chosen One." She gave a small laugh. He loved her smile.

"No, nothing to do with a quest. Uh…" he stalled.

"You okay? You look like something is really bothering you."

He stopped walking and stood for a moment before speaking. "I saw the heart on your stomach," he said cautiously. Her face went as pale as a ghost's.

"Th- that's nothing," she stuttered and began to walk away quickly. He realized he probably should have brought it up when they weren't trying to make it to school on time. He chased after her.

"Nina, wait! Nina, please, just talk to me." She turned around and had already begun to cry. He hated it when she cried. Especially when he's the one who caused it.

"That was then. I feel better now. I'm fine," she stated, starting to sound like she was trying to convince herself rather than him. He sighed.

"Nina, you and I both know that all of this won't be fine until you talk about it." He told her. She closed her eyes and hesitantly nodded. "Okay, come on, let's go back to the house. I'll tell Trudy that you aren't feeling well and that I'm staying to help."

"Okay." He put an around her and hugged her until they were back at the house.

* * *

><p>Nina had fallen asleep on Fabian's lap around mid-day after lunch. She was tired and he didn't deny that he knew she would be. After all of that emotion and crying, he's surprised that she could even get up this morning. A couple of minutes passed and Nina woke up.<p>

"So, I suppose you want to talk about the heart now, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"It would help a lot. Sometimes, if you say what you're feeling, the bad emotions leave with your words." She smiled.

"Since when did you become so deep?" She laughed. He smiled at this.

"My aunt is a psychologist and often practiced her questions and statements on me. Now, being mature, I can say that it wasn't worthless." He joked, and then his face turned serious again. "So, what's going on, then? Talk to me. I am all ears." She gave a slight smile.

"That was before everyone began to see me again. I was upset." She confided.

"When did it happen?" She looked hesitant and sighed.

"Yesterday morning." She admitted. His eyes widened with concern.

"This happened just yesterday?" he asked. She nodded. "I am so sorry I wasn't seeing you. There is absolutely no excuse for me to just-,"

"Fabian," she interrupted. "I already told you. All is forgiven. Can we move on?" He sighed and nodded, smiling as he did so. "Good," she stated and hugged him. He held her back tightly, wishing to never let go.

* * *

><p>Fabian stood at his locker, switching his books out for next period when he saw Nina appear at the end of the hallway. She was smiling, even more so when she saw him. They'd been even closer since their talk yesterday and when they looked at each other, everything felt right in the world. However, they weren't entirely aware of the events now taking place in Mr. Sweet's office and that a storm was about to hit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… Just one more part left! I'm still writing it but when I'm done, I'll post it. Thanks for reading! ~E<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Can anyone guess what time it is? That's right! It's time for the very last part of **_**You Found Me**_**! So, I won't keep you. Enjoy the conclusion to this awesome three-shot! ~E**

* * *

><p>Joy sat proudly across from Mr. Sweet's desk, ready for yet another piece of good news. You see, yesterday, Joy received an acceptance letter from the Young Authors and Journalists Program at NYU. (Not sure if that's a real thing) She was going to America next year and everything was perfect. Well, everything except for the whole Nina situation. But she'd soon work that out. There must be something that girl was hiding. Fabian should be hers and everyone knows it. (No, Joy. No everyone doesn't LOL) But then, Mr. Sweet walked in, forcing her to think of a plan later.<p>

"Good Morning, Miss Mercer. Thank you for taking the time to come down to my office." He greeted.

"Yeah, so what's going on? I assume it's an accomplishment. Please feel free to speak the truth." She stated, smiling.

"Okay, Joy. If you insist," he said, treading carefully. "Your acceptance to the NYU Young Authors and Journalists Program has been rescinded." She sat for a moment, drinking in the information.

"Wait, wait. What?" she questioned. "That's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. When the board was going through you past exposes, they came across your article on Nina. Now, I was willing to overlook it if you moved past it but bashing other students is strictly frowned upon on their campus. You will not be attending the program next fall." He explained. "Sorry."

"This is not happening!" she yelled as she got up and stomped out of the door, determined to find the source of her problems.

* * *

><p>Nina and Fabian were standing by Fabian's locker, talking about the latest history assignment, but stopped when they saw a sudden parting of the crowd that's point was heading straight towards them. Nina began to back away slowly when she noticed Joy emerging from the crowd.<p>

"What did I do now?" she asked Fabian quietly. He shrugged.

"You did this!" she yelled while pointing at Nina as she appeared from the clutter forming of people. "This is your fault!"

"I haven't done anything!" she shouted back. Joy's face spelled pure outrage.

"No! You've done everything! NYU rescinded my application because they found the article that I wrote on YOU!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Course it is! If you hadn't been so bloody annoying and stolen my friends while I was gone, I wouldn't have had to make an effort to get you to leave."

"You can't put this on me. That was all you." She stated. "Take responsibility for your own foolish actions." And then, a firm, flat hand hit Nina's cheek. She gasped.

"Joy!" yelled Fabian.

"She deserves it! She's ruined my chances at everything." Nina began to back away again but it did no good. Joy was walking forward, in-step as well. "You are the reason my life is ruined. Ever since you came, nothing has gone right!"

"You mean, nothing has gone right _for you_! If I wasn't here at all, you wouldn't have been found."

"And if you weren't here, where do you think you'd be? You'd most likely be at home with your Gran, who'd probably be alive. Face it, Nina. She was under too much stress. You're the reason she's dead." She hissed with a cold voice.

"Joy!" Fabian scolded. But it was too late. Nina had already run out in tears. Joy stood there, satisfied with the events that had just taken place, and began to walk away, but turned to see Patricia standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Trixie! Come on, let's go." But she didn't move. "Hello?"

"Oh, I can hear you perfectly, Joy. But I'm not going anywhere with you." She stated.

"But we're besties," she whined. Patircia scoffed.

"Not anymore. Nina is my friend and what you just said was cold."

"Yeah, Joy. You hurt my BBF's feelings and no one gets away with THAT on my watch," Amber told her, taking off her shoe and raising it.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down, Amber. Shoes don't solve everything," he said, "Come with me. We'll go find Nina."

"Actually, I think I'll stay here with Patricia."

"Alright, then," he said, turning around, but yelled from the end of the hallway before walking out the door. "Put the shoe down!" Amber lowered her shoe with a huff.

"Phooey." She pouted as she slipped her shoe back on her foot. "Joy," she said, turning back to her. "You are a bully and you are really mean." Joy laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

"Yes, well, I usually use my shoe. I can't do much without my shoe." She explained.

"Pathetic," was Joy's reply. So, Amber slapped her. Both girls' mouths went flying open.

"Woah," exclaimed Amber. "I've never slapped someone before. Why have I never slapped anyone before?" She smiled. "I cannot tell you how much satisfaction I just got from that!" But Joy looked as if she were about to kill someone.

"I'm telling Mr. Sweet!" she yelled.

"You're kidding, right?" Patricia questioned.

"No, why?"

"You just slapped Nina!" stated Amber.

"So!" Joy shouted.

"So… You're basically a hypocrite!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What happened to you, Trixie? We were friends." Joy said softly. Patricia scoffed.

"What happened to _me_? Try what happened to _you." _ And with that last question of self-worth, Patricia and Amber walked back to Anubis House, satisfied.

* * *

><p>"Nina! Nina!" Fabian yelled throughout the house even though he already knew perfectly well where she was. He ran up the attic steps, still calling for her. "Nina, are you up here?" he asked, entering through the attic door. Then, the panel door opened and a teary-eyed Nina stood on the other side. He walked over to her and held her tightly. "Hey, you alright?" She shook her head, softly crying into Fabian's shoulder.<p>

"She's right, you know. It's all my fault she's gone." Fabian sighed.

"Nina, don't even think like that. And don't agree with anything Joy's said about you because every, single, bit of it is wrong. Didn't they say it was cancer?" She shook her head.

"He called back later and said that, even though she had cancer, she died from a heart attack. And it's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. We may never know what caused your Gran's heart attack, but there is one thing that I can say for certain." He stepped back and lifted her head, looking into her eyes. "You had nothing to do with this. And I know your Gran would agree with me." She didn't have much of a smile but she gave what she could. And that was good enough for him. They stayed in each other's arms like that for a while. And they would've done so for years to come.

Nina was glad that Fabian had found her when she was upset. So far, twice in one week. And she knew that she didn't have to worry. He would always be there to find her.

* * *

><p><em>You found me, you found me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I had a great time writing this story. I poured my heart into it and I hope you liked it! Love you guys and pretty please tell me what you thought. Thanks! ~E<strong>


End file.
